


i can show you how to hump (without making love)

by charliefortyhands



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Smut, im sorry, misleading title, this is actually pretty funny ok, this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliefortyhands/pseuds/charliefortyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk and Jaehyo just really fucking hate each other and the others are fed up with it.</p><p>Or, the one in which Jaehyo and Minhyuk play gay chicken to determine a winner for their everlasting dispute. It goes as well as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can show you how to hump (without making love)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fanfic ever and I apologize in advance. And I'm not really sure if that's the correct way to play gay chicken. It probably isn't.  
> I didn't proofread this and I finished it five minutes ago, which was at 03:37AM, so excuse my grammar and spelling errors.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry. i really am. the idea for this came from a conversation with someone and i have never written anything before.

Minhyuk was laying on his bed, lazily scrolling through his Instagram feed when he got a Twitter notification. He opened it and saw a tweet mention by Jaehyo. "'@BlockB2011 hey you bastard'. This motherfucker..", he muttered and got up to walk to Jaehyo's room. He didn't even bother to knock, he just slammed the door open with a "who are you calling a bastard, you punk?". "You didn't even knock, where are your manners?", the tall man said without even looking up from his computer screen, "this is exactly why you're a bastard. "At least I don't spend my whole time in front of a computer monitor, loser", Minhyuk spat back, annoyed by Jaehyo's attitude. "You ever heard of going outside and I don't know, maybe working out?" At this, Jaehyo finally looked at him. "Did you just call me fat? Listen here you little shi-" "Can you both shut the fuck up? Some of us are trying to sleep", a sleepy voice interrupted him. Taeil stood in the door, looking like he was ready to murder someone. "He started it! He called me a bastard on Twitter! That's cyberbullying!" Minhyuk exclaimed. "Oh please, the hell do you know about cyber bullying, you never ev-"-"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO STARTED IT, if you don't stop your bickering I will literally cut your nipples off." Now, Taeil may be the height of a minion, but he's also scary as fuck, so the two just muttered a "sorry.." and Minhyuk and Taeil went back to their rooms. Taeil was saying something that suspiciously sounded like "these fucking gay assholes" when he closed his door behind him. Back in his room Minhyuk opened Twitter again and answered Jaehyo's tweet, which ended in a SNS fight that lasted the whole night, so when Zico woke them both up the next morning, they both slept aproximately 25 minutes. "You look like shit," was Kyung's greeting of choice when they all joined the breakfast table. "And you look like you can't reach the top shelf," Minhyuk shot back. Jaehyo just face planted onto the table and whined about how he really doesn't wanna go to practice today and if there really is no way that he could stay home. Minhyuk calmly took a lemon out of the fridge, ("Who keeps putting the fruits in the fucking fridge?") peeled it, and shoved it in Jaehyo's mouth. The others snickered while Jaehyo tried to spit it out and ended up having a coughing fit. He glared at Minhyuk while trying to breath again. 'The motherfucker's gonna regret this', he thought.

 

After two hours of dance practice, Yukwon finally called a break. They all instantly collapsed to the ground, except for Minhyuk. "Jaehyo, you shouldn't take a break, you're still behind with the choreography," he said. "Are you fucking kidding me? I sure as hell won't dance again for the next five hours, I'm exhausted," Jaehyo answered, voice muffled by the ground. "The break is only 15 minutes long though..",Yukwon muttered. "Yeah well I don't care, you could take a break if you would have actually made an effort to get the moves right," Minhyuk argued, he started to get pissed. Why could this lanky ass duck never stop annoying him? "I DID make an effort, asshole, not everyone is a dance prodigy like you. Go do some fucking body rolls or something, just stop talking, you're giving me a headache", said duck answered. The other members' conversations had died down, everyone was now listening to their dispute. "At least I can actually do body rolls without looking like I have a stroke, you bitch," Minhyuk spat back. "I may not be good at dancing but at least my face is still real, you plastic looking motherfucker," Jaehyo answered, getting up from the ground. "OOOOHH," Jihoon exclaimed. "Shots fired," Jiho said, totally enjoying the fight in front of him. "Say that again," Minhyuk asked calmly, giving Jaehyo a chance to think about his insult again. Jaehyo, of course, didn't think about it again, the guy has shits for brains after all. "I said," he answered, stepping closer to the dancer, "that your face looks like Barbie's ass; flat and plastic." He didn't even finish his sentence when Minhyuk's fist connected with his right eye. He pushed Jaehyo to the floor and was ready to throw another punch when Jiho and Yukwon pulled him away and out of the practice room. "What the fuck, man?" Jiho asked, not expecting this kind of shit from Minhyuk. "I fucking hate this asshole, it's a miracle that I haven't suffocated him in his sleep yet," the older man answered, pushing Yukwon's hand off his arm. "Bro, maybe you guys should talk about it, I don't think I've ever seen you be nice to each other," Kwon said, completely unfazed by Minhyuk's aggressive behavior. He had listened to the older man's rants and complaints about Jaehyo since before their debut, he was actually surprised that it took Minhyuk so long to punch the idiot. "Yeah, or fuck it out of your systems," the leader offered ever so helpful. "I'm not gay and even if I were, I sure as hell wouldn't want to bang that fat duck," Minhyuk spat, disgusted by the thought. Jiho snorted and went back in the practice room, muttering something about supressed sexual feelings. He was lucky that Minhyuk didn't want to see Jaehyo again, otherwise he would have followed him inside and punched that pig's huge ass nose. "Not gay, huh? Bro I've seen your computer," Yukwon said as soon as Jiho was out of hearing range. "I didn't lie. I'm not gay, seriously," the other dancer answered without missing a beat. When Kwon just raised an eyebrow like he wanted to say 'Yeah very convincing' he added "Bisexual, bro. I'm bi." Yukwon just snorted and said "You planning on telling the rest?" "Nope" "Okay then, you gonna come back inside?" Yukwon asked, changing the subject. He didn't press the matter any further since it was Minhyuk's decision. If he wanted to keep it to himself, he might as well should. Besides, it's not relevant for their group, they didn't bang each other after all. "Nah, I'm gonna go out, unless you want to see me murder that bitch. You can teach them the new choreography alone, I trust you. And if not, who cares, they can't dance anyways," Minhyuk added. "Wow, someone's bitchy. Alright, go have fun, just don't mug anyone out of frustration," Yukwon said, waving him off.

 

Minhyuk walked around aimlessly for about an hour and then decided to just go back to the dorm and get drunk. When he arrived, he went straight to the fridge and got out all the alcohol they had, which consisted of two cans of beer, a bottle of soju and half a bottle of red wine (how long has that been in there?). He went to the living room and turned on the TV, switching channels until he found a variety show he could watch while drinking. By the time the rest of the members got home he was shit faced. "What the fuck?" Kyung exclaimed, looking at the completely hammered dancer that was currently rolling around in nothing but his boxers. "Oh great. The asshole got drunk while we worked, why is he still in this group?" Jaehyo asked angrily, his face still hurt and his eye was swollen and nearly black. "Yoooooooooooou!" Minhyuk yelled pointing at the visual, "I will soooo kick your ass!" He tried to stand up but ended up falling down again. Jaehyo looked at him, completely disgusted, and went to the bathroom without sparing him another glance. The other members were already busying themselves with other things, so Yukwon just sighed and started helping Minhyuk up. "Come on man, we're gonna get you some water and then you'll just sleep this out," he said while guiding the older to his room. "You're my favorite, Kwonnie," Minhyuk slurred, "Even if they all suck, you're always great, I love you, Kwonnie. No homo." "Yeah, sure, I love you too, bro," the other laughed. After he put Minhyuk to bed Yukwon went to the kitchen, trying to find something to eat for dinner and ending up ordering chicken because no one wanted to take the risk with the left overs from three weeks ago.

 

Minhyuk woke up three hours later, he had a slight headache but apart from that he felt fine. He never really got hangovers, which was why he got drunk quite often. He remembered his fight with Jaehyo though, so he got up and went into the older man's room, with the goal to get him to take his insults back. Jaehyo was still awake, he was sitting on his bed watching something on his laptop with his earphones plugged in. Minhyuk walked up to him and ripped them out. "HEY WHAT THE- Oh no, not you again,"the man said, defeated, "I can't even jerk off in peace anymore, great." "Jerk o-you were watching porn?! What the fuck, who the hell watches porn without locking their door?!" Minhyuk asked confused. He turned the laptop around, ready to make a snarky comment about his porn preferences (he bet his ass that Jaehyo was into milfs) and froze. Jaehyo rolled his eyes, closed the laptop and got up to place it on his desk. Minhyuk still didn't move. "Did you want anything or did you just want to kill my boner? Cause if that was the plan, mission accomplished," he said, looking Minhyuk up and down. The dancer was still only wearing boxers. "You-..that-why..but-" Minhyuk kept stuttering until Jaehyo took off his sock and pushed it in the dancer's mouth. He started coughing and spat it out "What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled. "You punched me in the face and now you interrupt my happy time, and you still haven't apologized for either," was the answer. "And I don't like your stuttering, it's annoying," Jaehyo added. "Were you really going to jerk off to that?!" Minhyuk asked shocked. "I didn't know that plastic surgery would affect your brain cells, but yes, I was going to jerk off to that," Jaehyo said, now seriously done with the other man's shit. Minhyuk was too confused to punch Jaehyo again and just said "B-but that was gay porn!" "Congratulations, you have eyes. Now fuck off, seriously," Jaehyo answered. "Why would you jerk off to gay porn?!" Minhyuk yelled, he was confused and pissed off, which was never a good combination. "Stop yelling, the others are asleep, Jesus fuck. And what else are gay people supposed to jerk off to? Straight porn? No thank you, vaginas are scary. Where does the dick go? What's inside? Why would someone put their dick in there, what if it has venomous spikes in there, I mean isn't th-" "YOU'RE GAY?" Minhyuk interrupted his monologue about vaginas (he had a point though, Minhyuk realized, vaginas are fucking scary and mysterious and he was probably lucky that he never got any spikes stuck in his dick). "Did it really take you this long to realize that," Jaehyo said, unimpressed. "Seriously, please go to the hospital, I think the silicone from your nose is starting to affect your brain, Ken." At this, Minhyuk did punch him again, this time in the stomach. "Not everyone was born with a flawless face, you fat arrogant piece of shit," he said while Jaehyo still coughed out his lungs. This got him a slap to the face in return. Jaehyo finally stopped coughing and said "Call me fat again and I'll fuck up your oh so expensive face" Minhyuk would have punched him again but then he would have to deal with Jiho's scolding about not messing up the visuals face again. "Jaehyo shut the fuck up or I swear to god I will make you," he said with gritted teeth. "Oh really, how? Will you take the silicone out of your nose a-OW WHAT THE HELL" Well, Jiho never said anything about the visual's dick. Jaehyo's not so manly scream woke up the whole dorm, everyone came running into the room. The visual was still clutching his dick and rolling around while whimpering in pain. "..Anyone wanna explain what happened?" Jihoon asked, thorougly confused. "The asshole punched my dick! My precious dick!" Jaehyo screamed. "Okay, this is starting to affect my sleep. You fucking idiots will settle your stupid fight right now, or I will punch you both in the throat," Taeil said, completely pissed off. "I have the perfect idea!" Kyung exclaimed with a shit eating grin. "You're gonna play gay chicken!" "NO." Jaehyo and Minhyuk said in unison. There was no way Minhyuk would get close to that asshole. "I refuse to get near someone who's whole face consists of silicone," Jaehyo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You fucking bitch, I wi-" "Minhyuk, shut up. Jaehyo, shut the FUCK up," Taeil growled, "Since none of you have a better idea, you'll just play gay chicken. Then you have a definite loser and can stop arguing all the fucking time. I don't care if it's a good plan, we don't have anything else." "And you can get rid of that sexual tension," Jiho added with the same shit eating grin as Kyung. These motherfuckers. "Whatever, he'll back out after one second anyways, he's so aggressively heterosexual he probably wears basketball shorts in winter, it's disgusting," Jaehyo said, thinking he already won. Yukwon tried to muffle his laugh in his hand but failed miserably, which earned him a glare from Minhyuk and confused looks from everyone else. "Sorry, sorry, I just had to think of a funny Instagram post I saw earlier," he weakly tried to explain. "Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with," Minhyuk said. He could probably use the fact that Jaehyo thought he was straight as an advantage, and he could always just imagine it was someone actually attractive, like Jay Park or Taeyang or a sponge with a hole. What? We're talking about Jaehyo here, everyone is more attractive than him. "Can you fucking idiots at least not watch?", Jaehyo asked. If he was gonna lose his dignity, at least not in front of witnesses. "Yeah alright, I don't want to see that shit anyways," Jiho said, pushing Jihoon and Yukwon out. Taeil followed him, yanking Kyung out too. "But I wanna see th-" "Shut the fuck up, you disgusting cucumber."

 

"So, uhm." Minhyuk was trying to think of something to say but his mind was completely blank. What the fuck do you say in a situation like that. "You know, you could just give up right now. Save yourself from doing something not straight." Jaehyo said in an annoyed tone, though his voice was kind of shaky. "Oh yeah and let you win? No way, bitch," he answered. That was SO not gonna happen. "Yeah, okay, I don't care, I can always pretend you're someone else. But you probably kiss horribly and I'm not sure if you really want to make me suffer in that way, you can't hate me THAT much," Jaehyo said. He thought he that would piss Minhyuk off enough to just give up, but that plan backfired. "You think I can't kiss? Really? I'll fucking show you just how 'horrible' I kiss, you dick," Minhyuk exclaimed and with that he leaned forward and kissed Jaehyo. For the first two seconds, the man was completely frozen. Then he remembered that he can't let Minhyuk think that he couldn't kiss, so he started moving his lips against the other's. Jaehyo hesitatly placed his hand on the dancer's back and moved closer to him so the angle would be less awkward. Minhyuk licked over Jaehyo's lower lip and the latter opened his mouth to let his tongue in. They kissed for a few minutes until Minhyuk thought 'Fuck it, I might as well have some fun', so he broke the kiss. "What, you chicken out? Great, I won, bitch," Jaehyo said slightly breathless. "No, I didn't, idiot. I just think that it's unfair that I'm only in my underwear and you're fully dressed. Not that I want to see your chubby body, but you know, kissing you for the next five hours wouldn't prove shit since we probably both got over the disgust," Minhyuk stated. He hoped the excuses weren't too see through, cause to be honest he just wanted to get Jaehyo out of that clothes. What? It's not like he was into him, ew, but it has been a long time since he got laid, so he might as well take what he can get. Jaehyo raised an eyebrow at his weird behaviour but he took off his shirt and sweatpants. "Okay, now we're even. Happy? And don't think I'll take off more, my dick is none of your business," he added because Minhyuk already opened his mouth, probably to say something dumb. But the latter didn't say anything, he sat there frozen. "Dude, I know I'm sexy but it's boring when you only stare at me like a fucking idiot. Is it because of the lack of boobs? Cause I sure as hell won't wear a bra, you sick, perver-" "You're not fat," Minhyuk interrupted him, surprised. "Are you fucking kidding me," Jaehyo exclaimed, getting pissed off again. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Of course he's not fat, he only weights 60kg, thank you very much. "Shut up, that was a compliment. And besides, you can stop trying to act like I'm some kind of straight fuckboy, I don't care about the gender of whoever I fuck as long as they're hot," Minhyuk added nonchalant, because as much as it was fun to have Jaehyo think he's straight, it started to get annoying. "...you're into guys? How come you never told anyone?! You fucker, that's cheating!" Jaehyo was so startled that he kind of forgot about the game. And the fact that he was only in his underwear. "Can we just get this over with? I have better things to do than argue with a naked duck," the dancer changed the subject. Oh yeah right, they were supposed to make out or something. You can't blame Jaehyo for forgetting, he just got a lot of new information, okay. "Yeah sure, as long as it'll shut you up," he said and kissed Minhyuk again. He pushed him down so he was on top of him, but the dancer wouldn't have that and immediately rolled them over. In return, Jaehyo boldly cupped his ass, and to Minhyuk's "Hey!" he just muttered "Didn't know you'd have such a nice ass." Minhyuk realized that wow Jaehyo was actually a pretty decent, no, amazing kisser and he kind of really liked it. Not that he'd say that out loud. He started mouthing along Jaehyo's jawline and sucked a hickey onto his neck and two onto his left collarbone. The noises Jaehyo made turned him on way too much and when Minhyuk was starting to suck another hickey onto the other man's neck, Jaehyo bucked his hips up and yup, that's definitely a boner. On both sides. Minhyuk hadn't even realized how hard he was until now and the sudden friction made him groan embarrassingly loud. "Shit.." he muttered. He could already see the smug smile on Jaehyo's face and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how turned on he was, so he smirked and pushed himself down to face Jaehyo's crotch. "Hey, what the fuck are you do-holy shit," Jaehyo breathed out as Minhyuk mouthed him through his boxers. The latter smirked, he had finally managed to shut Jaehyo up. He slowly pulled down his boxers, wrapped his mouth around Jaehyo's dick and started bobbing his head up and down. "Oh my fucking God please don't stop," Jaehyo moaned. He blushed, because honestly it was really fucking embarrassing to sound this needy when it was Lee fucking Minhyuk, certified douchebag, who was sucking him off. He continued to blow Jaehyo until the latter muttered "Shit, I'm so close-hey why did you stop?!" He sounded frustrated, understandably, considering that he was nearing a mind blowing (ha, ha) orgasm. Leave it to Minhyuk to ruin everything in his life. This bastard. "You really think I'll let you have all the fun? Do I look like fucking Mother Theresa? No way, man. Where's your lube?" Minhyuk said while looking around. "The fuck do you mean, 'where's your lube', what do you need that for?" Jaehyo asked confused. "Are you a virgin or something? I mean I could fuck you dry but I'm pretty sure that'll be painful for both of us, so no thank you. I'll ask again, where's the lube, duckface?" Minhyuk started to get impatient. His erection was nearly painful and he'd very much like to get off. "Wow wow wow, there is NO way that you will top me. Nope, never. Not gonna happen," Jaehyo quickly said. Getting topped by Lee Minhyuk sounds even more humiliating than being told that Jiho looks as good as him (fuck you very much, Jung Hyungdon). Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "Okay, how about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" "You wanna play Rock, Paper, Scissors about whose dick is going up whose ass?" Jaehyo asked incrediously. Just how stupid is this man? "Yeah, you got a better idea?" and Ahn Jaehyo, the probably smartest member of Block B, did not, in fact, have a better plan. So they played Rock, Paper, Scissors and of course Jaehyo lost. Seriously, this was not his day. Or week. Or year. Or career, now that he thinks about it. He should've stayed with Beast, honestly. "You're not topping me," he said again. "So you chicken out? I win?" Minhyuk asked and right, Jaehyo had completely forgotten that this was actually a bet to see who's the real winner in their everlasting fight. "No, I don't. But if anyone is getting fucked, it's you. I'm taller than you," Jaehyo said and that was probably a weak argument. "Yeah well I move better than you," Minhyuk argued. "My dick is bigger," Jaehyo said stubbornly. "Your dick is not bigger." "It is." "No." "Yes." "No." "You wanna fucking measure it and compare dick sizes, you angry bird looking idiot?" And so they spent approximately 15 minutes trying to find a ruler. "Okay, now how do you do this?" Jaehyo asked. He actually never thought of measuring his dick, there was just no reason for it. "You just hold it next to your dick man, how dumb are you," Minhyuk answered. He pulled down his boxers and held the ruler next to his dick, then gave it to Jaehyo who did the same. "HA! Mine is bigger, I won," he exclaimed triumphantly. "Don't get too full of yourself, it's only a 0.7cm difference," Minhyuk grumbled. "0.7cm that will be going up your ass, motherfucker." And with this Jaehyo fished the lube out of his nightstand and threw it on the bed. "Just shut up already," Minhyuk mumbled and kissed Jaehyo hungrily. If he was gonna do this, he would make sure that he at least had the upper hand. He pushed Jaehyo on the bed again and Jaehyo uncapped the lube. He generously coated his fingers ("What the fuck are you trying to do, wash your hands with it?") and grabbed Minhyuk's ass to roll them around so he was on top. "This is probably gonna hurt, just don't cry, I can't deal with that shit right now," Jaehyo said smirking. "I fucking ha-unf," Minhyuk groaned surprised. Jaehyo had started pushing a finger into him, and while it didn't really hurt (Jaehyo is a little bitch) it sure as hell didn't feel good. But it wasn't his first time being the bottom (not that he'd ever admit it) so he knew how this went. "I'm not a virgin, man, you don't have to be so gentle," Minhyuk growled when Jaehyo still hadn't added another finger after a few minutes. "I will make you regret saying this and also, can you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to get shit done here, thank you very much," the visual answered annoyed while he added another finger. He was now steadily fingering Minhyuk and when he crooked his fingers just right he heard Minhyuk moan in surprise. "Holy shit, do that again, do that again," he groaned. "You probably have the stamina of a 14 year old virgin, so no, I want to have fun too,"was Jaehyo's answer. He added a third finger to stop Minhyuk from replying because he really didn't want to deal with his sass right now. After a few minutes of Jaehyo pushing his fingers in and out at a faster pace and Minhyuk groaning and grunting, the dancer said "I..unf..hate saying this..unf..but can you just..unf..fuck me already..unf..asshole.." Without answering, Jaehyo pulled his fingers out and uncapped the lube again. "Wait, fuck I don't know where my condoms are," he suddenly remembered. He could slap himself for not thinking of this sooner. "Dude, we live together. If one of us had anything, the whole dorm would have it, it's dirty as fuck in our bath room. So can you please just fuck me before I punch you again?" Minhyuk said impatiently. Jaehyo contemplated his words and then decided that he was probably right, so he coated his dick in lube and pushed Minhyuk down again. "Yeah, no, this is not gonna happen," Minhyuk said, rolling them around. He straddled Jaehyo and steadied himself on his chest with one hand and held Jaehyo's dick with the other while sinking down onto it. He groaned when he finally sat down completely. After a few seconds of getting used to the stretch (How did Jaehyo have a bigger dick than him? Minhyuk still couldn't believe it) he experimentally rocked his hip, which got him a loud moan from Jaehyo. "Shit those body rolls really do come in handy sometimes," he groaned, to which Minhyuk smirked and rode Jaehyo while leaning back and steading himself on his hands. They finally stopped talking, except for the occasional curse word or muttered name, which proved that none of them actually thought of someone else, even though they would never admit that to each other. They mostly just grunted and moaned (and damn, Minhyuk was definitely a screamer), not really able to communicate. When he felt that he was close, Minhyuk reached for his dick with the intent of jerking himself off, but Jaehyo had other plans apparently, because he slapped Minhyuk's hand away and flipped them around. "Let's see how flexible you really are, idiot," he said and Minhyuk would have had a snarky comeback if Jaehyo wouldn't have started pounding into him violently. He hooked Minhyuk's legs over his shoulders and leaned forward until his face was close enough to kiss him. He wrapped a hand around Minhyuk's dick and jerked him off in time with his thrusts until he came messily over his hand and their upper bodies. Five thrusts later, Jaehyo came too and collapsed on top of Minhyuk. "Get the fuck off of me, I can't breathe, shit," the man groaned. Jaehyo pulled out, which made them both wince, and got up to look for tissues. He came back with a new package, took a few out and offered the rest to Minhyuk. "Thanks.." he muttered while they cleaned themselves. Afterwards Jaehyo threw the tissues in the bin under his desk and asked "So, uh..who won?" Well, fuck him, Minhyuk had completely forgotten about the bet. "Shit, I don't know, technically we both won? I really don't fucking know, we didn't think this through," he said. "Yeah well I'm too tired for this shit right now, so I'll just go to sleep," Jaehyo said while getting back on the bed and pulling the sheets over him. "Can I uh..sleep here tonight? Cause I really don't want to spend the rest of the night getting interviewed by Kyung, he's a tiny disgusting pervert," Minhyuk explained quickly without looking at the other man. Okay, maybe he was into cuddling after sex. That does NOT make him any less cold or manly, it just means that he sometimes..enjoys..other people's company. Oh, just shut the fuck up and stop judging him. "Yeah, whatever, just don't steal all of the blanket," was the answer from an already half sleeping Jaehyo. Minhyuk got under the blanket and was about to fall asleep with his arm wrapped around Jaehyo's waist, when he heard the other one mumble his name. "Yeah?" he asked. "Sorry for what I said about your face," Jaehyo muttered, "Yukwon told me-well he told me why you did it in the first place, so I just wanted to apologize for being an arrogant asshole. And your face doesn't look ugly, it never did." Minhyuk resisted the urge to kiss him because he wasn't some soft little bitch, so he just settled for quietly saying "Thanks, I guess. And you don't have to lie man, we both know that I looked like a disabled pig. And sorry for calling you fat, you're definitely not. Now shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep here." He fell asleep pretty quickly after that, but he could have sworn he heard Jaehyo mumble something along the lines of "I'm not lying, you were born handsome as fuck."

 

Minhyuk woke up with Jaehyo cuddling up against him and he was surprised that it didn't really bother him. Well, apart from the fact that Jaehyo's hair was all up in his face. Seriously, he was sure he would sneeze if he didn't move soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was fucking gay.
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading lol

**Author's Note:**

> well that was gay as fuck


End file.
